1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage container and, particularly, to an expandable and contractible luggage container such that an interior space of the luggage container is adapted to be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Pat. No. M458136 shows an expandable luggage container. The expandable luggage container includes a luggage cover, a secondary cover and an extension fabric interconnecting the secondary cover and the luggage cover through zippers. The secondary cover can be moved further from the luggage cover to increase the volume of an interior space of the expandable luggage container.
It is not easy for a user to adjust the interior space of the language container. In order to increase the volume of the interior space, the user has to unzip the zippers to allow the extension fabric to be stretched. Furthermore, tucking the extension fabric into the luggage cover and the secondary cover is not easy, and closing the zippers can abrade the extension fabric. In addition, it is impossible for the user to adjust the interior space with one hand.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.